Bbkidsweek 2018
by strawberry-choco-cake
Summary: Our participation in a small tumblr event!
1. day 1: fave character

I had always been used to following him. I was always destined to follow him; since I was the spare. In the beginning, I never thought of it, but when I was starting my 9th year I heard my father and Aunt Francis talking about my health and how I would support myself. Since then I've decided to try not to burden Ciel, and create a life of my own. It was strange on the evening I talked to ciel about my plans for a minute he had a weird expression on his face and the next morning I had to leave our room for mother and father to talk to him because he didn't want to study. It seemed like whatever mother and father said to him cheered him up since he never really acted like that again. Part of me wonders what they talked about, but as the spare, it probably doesn't concern me. After that Ciel continued as always so of course, it couldn't have been that big of a deal, right?

A year went by so quickly, If it only it could have lasted a bit longer. The morning of our 10th birthday had seemed to be going normally and everyone in the household was abuzz. We went to go take a peak in the kitchen wondering what kind of cake they were preparing, but Tanaka had told us to wait in our room. He said he'd come to get us at 6 o'clock...But he never did… Soon enough, the faint smell of cake that haunted the manor, was the metallic smell of blood. I didn't notice at first, but Ciel had left me alone and I had started to realize something was wrong. The clock ticked reminding me of every second Ciel had been gone. Soon after I had realized Ciel had been gone for a while, I had needed to muster up the courage to stumble out the room. I roamed the hallways before I was stopped by faint scratching behind a door. I had opened up the door to see a muzzled Sebastian, he had looked terrifying at that moment. I removed the muzzle from him and let him join me on my search for Ciel. Ciel was the important one, we had to find Ciel. We both searched the empty, soundless halls together; but still no sign of Ciel. A bit after Sebastian ran off, and that's when everything changed.

Blood. There was so much blood. I walked into a room to find Sebastian, covered in blood and unresponsive. Things got worse once I noticed my parents who once used to be alive, coated in blood near Sebastian.

The more I searched the halls of the manor for help, the more blood I seemed to discover. The last thing I had remembered seeing in the manor that day, was Tanaka fighting with someone unknown, being told to run away, then black.

I woke up having no idea where I was, what was happening, but all I did know what I was being transported somewhere. After I arrived at my unknown destination, I was priced; no better than cattle. I would have never guessed I would end up being sold. It wasn't too long before I was caged with Ciel in the strange place. Not too long after all of that, we were sold to a man who seemed to be nice. I figured maybe we had been saved, but they both were only in for more never-ending hell. We were brought to a cult, kept like cattle and tortured for a month.

Ciel had swallowed the ring to keep it safe. He promised me we'd make it home together. Ciel was sacrificed, and I sold his soul and mine just to make a contract with a demon. I told myself I'd become the person he never could; seeing as now he's dead.

I became Ciel Phantomhive, the one who would take the title as the Earl of Phantomhive.

I worked for the queen as her watchdog for 4 years. I've seen a lot of bloodshed in my past, and I still have in the present. Agni; one of the people who seemed to stay by me, no matter how much I pushed him away is dead now. He died protecting Soma; his master. Two of my closest allies... I had even maybe have thought Soma could have been like a brother to me. In the past 4 years of my lying and deceiving, I had people who enjoyed being around me or "Ciel Phantomhive", I had a shred of hope even though it doesn't belong to me, nothing does. I was shocked to see Agni a butler rivaling a demon, killed, He was a friend. Soma reacted horribly to me. Going so far as to slap me but it was no matter because he lost one of... no the most important person to him. We would have to take him to Sieglinde's. It is a horrible night surely. I went into the next room and saw something absolutely horrendous. A terrible message carved out."Who stole the candy from my tummy?". Who else would know that message. The only two people who know it is me and my brother but he's dead. It could be... There was no way. How could he be back? I saw him die! It shouldn't be possible. Surely it means something else. Words swirl and spin in circles.

The door swung open. The servants were confused. Why? It couldn't be true. It can't be. Except it was. He was there. here. My brother the true earl. My whole life instantly passed through my head. Spare, that's who I am.

I am no longer "Ciel Phantomhive". I am the weak spare, once again. All of the people I've pushed away, now have an actual reason to push me away. Every person who was by my side for the past 4 years will surely leave me for the Real Ciel. What will happen to me? No, I am but a spare once again. The person who is important is Ciel. I did this for Ciel. I was forgetting, I thought I could focus on my goal; my purpose. My revenge. I needed to avenge my brother, but he's back. What should I do? I am not "Ciel".

The only person who will be by my side is Sebastian; of course, it's due to our contract. I doubt it Sebastian was human, he'd stay by my side. Our contract was to help me exact revenge, Except my brother is back.

Now in the manor, there is Ciel, undertaker, a crowd of confused servants, a few shinigami, and Scotland Yard. Undertaker has confirmed he brought back Ciel. The world around me spins. Was everything for nothing? Why is this happening?

My dear brother Ciel is now back, but is he truly himself, and if so what will happen to me?


	2. day 2: fave relationship

It was a warm spring morning in England when Sebastian went to wake his young master. "Young master, it is time to wake up." He said as he began to pour a cup of tea. "Today we have a cup of earl grey served with crepes, topped with fresh strawberries from the garden," Sebastian said as he walked towards his waking master, lacing on his eyepatch. "What's my schedule for the day Sebastian?" The boy said still trying to shake off the sleepiness. "Your schedule is empty for today," The butler said handing his young master his breakfast.

"Just why is that?" The boy said with a curious expression on his face. "Lady Elizabeth and miss Sullivan have asked you clear your schedule for the day, as they have arranged a picnic today," Sebastian replied.

"I don't remember you asking for permission," Ciel remarked. Of course, the butler had thought of his master brushing the thought off, so he had an idea. "You know young master, I think you taking a day off would be good. I heard that stress can cause your hair to grey, and we wouldn't want that would we?" He said with a smirk. "Well it can't be helped, I suppose I could take a day," He muttered. As Ciel exited the room Sebastian suppressed a small smile, "so prideful". Upon descending the stairs Ciel and Sebastian could already hear the giggling and yell coming from the entrance of the manor.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeel!~" was heard as they reached the bottom of the stairs. In not even two seconds, Ciel was embraced tightly by his fiancée Elizabeth. "Ciel! I'm so excited for today!" He heard followed by metal clanking, as he turned his head to see Sieglinde charging towards him. "Wah!" was all he could manage to say before he had 2 girls embracing him tightly. "Oh my, the young master seems to be creating a harem," Sebastian said smirking as he witnessed the whole situation. Ciel shot back a glare and slowly shook off both girls. "So, why exactly are you two arranging a picnic?" Ciel asked with a hint of confusion. "Well, Sully-chan told me she's always wanted to have a picnic with all of us, and I think it sounded like a great idea!~" Elizabeth said as she grabbed Sieglinde's hands. "I've always wanted to see the outside world and now that I'm here, I thought maybe we could all… spend some time together.." Sieglinde said as a rosy tint developed on her face. "Every girl should go attend at least one picnic sometime in their life!" Elizabeth proclaimed. "Plus… I GOT US ALL CUTE OUTFITS!~" Elizabeth screamed bubbling with excitement as she grabbed Ciel. "Sully-chan! Let's go!" Elizabeth said as she gestured for Sieglinde to follow her.

Soon after Elizabeth forced Ciel and Sebastian into an outfit, they headed out to a field to begin their picnic. Sebastian brought a blanket and a basket full of snacks. They all sat down and all began to chow down. Elizabeth and Sieglinde exchanged smiles and even Ciel couldn't help but smile a little. "Sully-chan! How are you enjoying your first picnic?" Elizabeth asked. "This may be the most fun I've had in my life!" Sieglinde replied smiling to Elizabeth. "I want to try so many new things now that I have the chance too," She said closing her eyes and thinking about the many things to try. Her eyes suddenly opened and looked at Ciel "speaking of many things~" She said smirking at him. The only thing that left Ciel's mouth was "oh no", but luckily Sebastian cut her off by offering her some sweets. "Thank you all," Sieglinde said as she smiled with a small tear dropping out the corner of her eye. Elizabeth laughed and gave embraced her in a big hug. "If you'd ever like, we can maybe have a tea party together next time!~" She said as she wiped away Sieglinde's tear.

"That sounds great,~" she replied smiling.


End file.
